


Jack's Johto Journey

by Kesina



Category: Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: F/M, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Impregnation, Licking, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pokemon, Pokemon Breeding, Pokemon Journey, Pokemon Training, Pokephilia, SO MANY TAGS AAAAAH, Scents & Smells, Water Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26259817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kesina/pseuds/Kesina
Summary: Jack is a sixteen year old boy getting started on his Pokemon Journey. Things quickly go awry and there will be love, pain, and general weirdness before he becomes champion, if that's even what he wants out of life.(I hate coming up with titles)
Relationships: Kotone | Lyra/Original Male Character(s), Magmarashi | Quilava/Original Pokemon Trainer(s), Sentret/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

The sun filtered through the clouds as a young man soared through the skies, clinging to the back of a large brown bird. He was laughing in joy as his mount swung about, performing tricks and loops. His grip tightened as the pokemon cried out its name to the world and the Pidgeot dove toward the sea beneath them. The teen’s eyes stung with the wind and he pulled down the goggles he had on his head. The joy within him faltered as his companion began to shift, brown feathers giving way to white and the feathered wings becoming more solid. He sat up as their flight leveled out and the head of his new mount turned towards him and seemed to smirk.

_ ‘You’ll do,’ _ he heard in his head before he was unceremoniously bucked off. Falling toward the sea, he began to scream, but distantly heard someone calling his name.

“Jack?”

He continued falling, flailing his arms and trying to flatten out as the blue got closer.

“Jack!”

He started and fell onto the hard wooden floor of his bedroom, blinking around in confusion until his eyes settled on a woman standing in the door, “Wha?” was all he could get out while he pondered the strangeness of the dream he had just woken up from.

“Sheesh, wasn’t expecting you to fall out of bed. Time to get up, kiddo. Lyra swung by and said Professor Elm wanted to see you.”

Jack’s heart leapt slightly at the mention of Lyra. The two had been neighbors for years and he had begun to become attracted to her as males his age often did to childhood friends, but she never really expressed much interest in such things, preferring to study Pokemon and play with her Marill.

“You okay there, kiddo?”

He nodded, “Yeah, yeah, sorry. Weird dream,” he said, deflecting and standing up. He stretched and his back popped.

“Alright, well, come downstairs when you’re ready, there’s breakfast waiting,” his mom said before leaving him be.

Jack stretched and shucked off the boxers he’d been sleeping in before wandering naked over to his dresser. He was well muscled from years of running around in the wilds, climbing rocks and trees, and escaping from pokemon. His skin was lightly tanned from all of his time spent in the sun despite the best efforts of sunscreen. The teen grabbed a clean pair of boxers, patterned with pokeballs, and pulled them on to hide away his fat, 7 inch cock and ample testes. He pulled out a t-shirt, shucked it on, and went to find his jeans.

Once he was dressed, Jack made his way downstairs and met his mother in the small kitchen. She turned and they embraced in a deep hug, which ended up with his face being smushed into her ample cleavage. He didn’t really want to have sexual thoughts about his mother but it was very difficult when she did this.

Pulling back from the hug, he smiled and grabbed his plate to dig in. After being filled with a delicious combination of eggs, bacon, and toast, he strapped on his hiking boots and made to leave.

“Oh, wait, before you go. Don’t forget these, you’ll need them if you’re going on another mission for Elm,” his mom said, handing him a bag and his ID.

“Thanks, mom! What would I do without you?”

“Eat nothing but macaroni and cheese, and ramen.”

Jack blushed, remembering when she had to leave on a business trip a year ago and he had done exactly that, “Right, well… I’m off then!” he shouted before quickly vacating the premises.

He stepped out onto the stoop and was hit by two things. First, the heat and humidity of early summer in Johto. Second, a small blue missile that bounced off his chest and nearly knocked him on his ass. The little blue sphere bounced and then glared up at him.

“You’re late,” it said in a voice that was incredibly deep for something its size.

“Yeah, yeah. You didn’t have to use me as a tackle dummy.”

The Marill made a harrumph noise and turned as they both heard footsteps running up.

“Jack! I see you found Oran.”   


“He found me, actually. I heard Elm wants to see me?”

“Yeah! He’s got an errand and a job for you. I’ve gotta run though,” she said, scooping up the Marill and dashing off towards the route out of town.

Jack shook his head and stared off after her, enjoying the view of her bubbly butt bouncing atop tanned runner’s legs. Once she disappeared into the tall grass, he started his way toward the lab.

The lab itself was more of a converted house than a true lab, but it fit well with the local aesthetic and didn’t stand out which was surely intentional. As he approached, he noticed someone lurking to the side of the house, trying to seem uninteresting but failing miserably. The person was wearing an unseasonably warm jacket and had red hair but Jack couldn’t make out any more details before he was noticed and the figure moved into the trees.

When Jack entered the lab, he saw the professor’s assistants milling around, performing various tasks and entering data. Slipping between the stacks upon stacks of books and boxes, he made his way to the back and spotted Elm fiddling with his healing station. The teen made his way over and waved as the professor looked up.

“Jack! Good to see you. I’ve got a project I could use your help with. Long ago, humans and pokemons were still partners without the assistance of pokeballs. I want to see how being outside of the ball affects the relationship between pokemon and trainer. Lyra and Oran have been doing it but no good study is done with one sample, I’d like you to be the second. I’ve got three Pokemon here to choose from.

There’s a Cyndaquil, Bayleef, and Totodile. You can pick whichever one you want and I want you to travel with them and learn from them. If you decide to grow your team, which I hope you’ll do, please keep them out of their balls as much as possible as well, please.”

“I can do that, Professor. Do you think it would be good to do the gym circuit?”

“I think that would be a great idea. Pokemon grow through battle as much as they grow through their relationship with their trainer! Combining the two could see amazing results. I can’t wait to see what kind of relationship the two of you develop,” the older man said with a smile before gesturing over to three pokeballs sitting in a storage unit, “Please, pick one!”

Jack smiled and examined the balls. Each was labeled beneath its resting spot with the type, species, sex, and level of the pokemon inside. Reaching out he picked up the one that held the Cyndaquil and released it onto the table nearby. The small, mole-like creature sat up on its hind legs and looked around through its squinted eyes, unused to the bright lights of the lab and sniffed the air with its long nose. Elm moved away to let the two have a moment and checked his email.

“Hey there, cutie,” Jack said and held out his hand. The Cyndaquil tilted its head and moved into to sniff and then nuzzle his hand. The teen ran his hand down the blue furred back of the small pokemon and carefully avoided the currently closed orifices where fire would come from in battle, “My name’s Jack. We’re going to be partners. Do you have a name?”

“E-everyone called me Firebolt cause I was so fast,” it said, sounding like a small girl. She was indeed a female according to the placard.

Jack held out his hands and Firebolt let him pick her up to be carried, “It’s great to meet you. Elm has a special job for us: He wants us to become friends and take on the gym circuit here in Johto.”

At the mention of the gyms, the little Pokemon perked up, “The gyms? I’ve always wanted to be a battler! I’ll do my best!” she said, puffing herself up and letting out a little flame.

Jack smiled brighter and moved back over to Elm, setting Firebolt on the floor to follow behind, “And you don’t have to go into your ball unless it’s absolutely necessary.”

“That’s neat! I don’t mind it in there but there’s so much more to do out here. So many smells and sounds!”

Elm looked at the two, “I’m glad you two are getting along already. I actually have an errand you can run before you get deep into the circuit. A colleague of mine, Mr. Pokemon, has apparently found something that I absolutely must see,” he said, rolling his eyes, “It’s probably another egg, but he seemed adamant that I take a look. It should be a good test run to see if you two can really get along out in the wilds.”

“Sure thing, where does he live?”

“Just north of Cherrygrove. If you head out now, you can rest at the Pokemon center over there and then head out in the morning and get to his house by noon.”

“Good thing I’m dressed for a hike then!”

“Just swing back by your house and grab anything you may have missed, and make sure to let your mom know.”

“I will. Oh, by the way, I was so excited I forgot. There’s some weirdo lurking outside by the tree line. I don’t know why.”

“Probably just a trainer working up the nerve to ask for a starter,” Elm shrugged.

Jack shrugged too, and Firebolt decided to mimic it. The two left the lab and looked around the town.

“Have you been outside here before?” Jack asked his new companion.

Firebolt shook her head and looked around, “No, not here, it’s a nice town,” she said, squinting in the sun, “Nice and warm too!”

Jack laughed, “Of course a fire type would like the summer heat while I’m sweating and suffering,” he joked, giving his pokemon friend a wink to show he was joking.

She giggled and the two walked down the path to his house, re-entering the air conditioned home. His mother was sitting on the couch watching some daytime cooking show and looked up.

“Back already? Who’s your new friend?”

“Hey Mom, just back to grab a change of clothes and some travel snacks. Elm wants me to go get something from Mr. Pokemon. This is Firebolt. She’s my new Pokemon!”

At the mention of her name, the Cyndaquil perked up and hopped up on the couch to sniff and inspect her trainer’s mother. The woman smiled down and offered her hand, which Firebolt accepted and gave a soft squeak of happiness at the attention.

“Elm gave you a cuddle bug, it looks like,” Jack’s mom said once her son came back from his room, bag now filled with extra clothes.

“That won’t be so bad when the weather cools off in 5 months,” he said, digging into the pantry for the emergency food supplies and stuffing a couple of random MREs into his bag. They weren’t the best food in the world, but they were easy to carry and would keep him full if he didn’t make it to a town before sundown. He also grabbed a bag of jerky and a few pouches of trail mix before closing the pantry, “Pokemon can eat human food, right?” he asked before filling up a gigantic bottle of water in the sink.

Firebolt poked her head over the back of the catch and his mom turned around to reply, “I mean, as long you’re not feeding that jerky to an herbivore it should be fine, but I’d pick up some specific food in Cherrygrove, or at least some berries.”

“Yeah, but just in case we get delayed I wanted to make sure I had something for her to eat.”

“The assistants always fed me hotdogs. I like the all-Tauros ones!”

“Well, I can look for some at the ‘mart when we get there, okay?” Jack said, petting his little friend on the nose.

She nodded and hopped back down onto the floor as his mother stood and they embraced in another long hug.

“Be safe out there, Jack. Call me if you need anything.”

“I will, mom. I’d say don’t worry but I know you will anyway,” he said, squeezing her tight before parting ways and exiting the house.

Once they were back outside, his little companion scampered off towards the route that led to Cherrygrove. Jack had to race to catch up and slow her down, "Slow down! We've got plenty of time!"

"But I wanna see the other Pokemon around here!" She replied, pacing around outside Elm's lab.

"I know, I know, but if we take our time we can see  _ more _ because our crashing through the brush won't scare them off."

Firebolt stopped and looked back at him, "You're right! I have such a wise trainer."

"You're just eager. Come on, stay by me and we'll see how many kinds we can spot on our way to Cherrygrove City, okay?"

The Cyndaquil smiled and trotted around his legs and then took up a position slightly behind and to the right of him, "Okay! Let's go!" She cheered and the two set off onto route 29.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just.. reee.
> 
> The way this is going to work is: I'm playing a *heavily* reduced difficulty Nuzlocke of Soul Silver because I'm not a fan of grinding. Basically I'm going to play until I find a good chapter end and then write another one and continue on that way until the end of the story.


	2. Chapter 2

The pair made it relatively unmolested through the woods, with Firebolt taking the opportunity to fight a couple of overly aggressive Pidgeys that decided to make it known that this was  _ their _ route. It was rougher than Jack expected and he had to use a few of the potions his mom had snuck into his bag in order to make it to Cherrygrove.

The pair walked into town and looked around to find the Pokemon Center. Making their way inside, Jack was forced to recall his companion to her ball to get her healed but she was let out as soon as possible.

“You feeling better?”

“Those Pidgeys were tougher than I thought,” the Cyndaquil said, following her trainer to the Pokemart, “I’m glad your mom gave you those potions.”

“Me too. I should have been thinking ahead… Well, at least you got some training in.”

“Yeah, I already feel stronger!”

Jack smiled as they wandered among the shelves, grabbing a couple of potions, some pokemon food that his companion thought sounded tasty, and a few status restores just in case. Upon reaching the counter, he was given a look by the cashier who piped up, “Sir, are you not aware of the limits on medicinal purchases?”

“Limits?”

“Trainer ID, please,” she said, holding out her hand.

He turned his over and she scanned it in and then looked at the screen, “You’re not even allowed to buy Super Potions yet, so I’ll have to put those back.”   
  
“What are you talking about?”

“The Pokemon League restricts sale of medicinal items to trainers and others to make it more difficult to abuse the items in question. As such, you need certain badges to purchase certain items at all, and there’s a hard limit on the number you’re allowed to have in your possession. Since you have no badges, you can only buy basic potions, antidotes, and paralyze heals.”

Jack nodded, still looking confused and a bit put out by the restrictions. It hadn’t come up in the past, “Anything else?”

“You’re restricted to five potions and two of each status heal.”

“I’ll have to be more careful in the wild then… Just the two potions and the two of each status then, I already have three potions in my bag. Wonder why no one told me when I got my ID?”

The cashier shrugged and ran up his total, “It’s a relatively new statute, so it might have been after you got yours. The league also restricted sale of any pokeballs more advanced than the basic ones unless you’re fully licensed by them or make them yourself. Rumor has it that this is all in response to some new team cropping up in the underground making trouble, but…”

Jake nodded and put his purchases in the bag, “Speaking of pokeballs, I didn’t see any on the shelves.”

She nodded, “We’re currently out but we should have some in stock tomorrow or the day after.”

“I see, well, thanks,” he said, leaving the Mart with Firebolt hot on his heels.

The two looked around a bit before finding the way north and decided to stay at the Pokemon center for the night, since it was getting late. After checking in, they went into the small room and Jake debated immediately collapsing on the bed.

“Hey, FB, d’you want and or need a bath?” he asked, setting his bag on the bed and starting to rummage through one of the pouches.

“I’m fine,” she said, dusting off her little feet on the mat by the door, “I just won’t sleep on your bed so I don’t get it dusty. My kind take dust baths.”

Jack nodded and stretched, stripping out of his clothes and taking a whiff before dropping them in a corner, “Gonna have to see if they have laundry…” he muttered before he entered the tiny bathroom.

Firebolt followed for a look around and then made a soft eep sound and ducked away when her trainer finally shed his boxers. She got a good eyeful before she did and peeked around the corner to look a bit more despite herself. There was something about this human that made her heart flutter beyond just the fact that he treated her so well and could actually  _ understand _ her.

Shaking her head she walked over to his discarded shirt and took a sniff, wondering how her trainer’s scent changed during the day from when she’d smelled him that morning at the lab. Something in her brain sparked and she had to gasp for air once his sweaty musk hit her nose. She dug her nose in and sniffed deeply and her whole body quivered before she backed away and tried to find fresh air, muttering to herself, “No way… No fucking way a human smells this good…”

Sitting in a corner she could feel the need washing over her from his scent, “I’m not… I can’t be…” she whispered to herself over and over until Jack got out of the shower and walked out wearing nothing but a towel. Firebolt shook herself out of her trance and took another look at her trainer.

Now she saw him as a potential mate, baffling herself. His shoulders were too wide, his muscles tight and well-toned but not overly built up. His chest was clean and he only had a little trail of hair leading from his stomach down to the towel which, to her infinite pleasure and embarrassment was dropped unceremoniously to the floor. She let her eyes follow it and then scanned up his tight calves and muscular thighs to his tight butt. Her paw clenched as she wish she could slap it. Then he turned towards her and she saw it.

‘ _ It’s way too big! _ ’ she thought as his cock swung into view. It was soft and even then she could tell there would be no way to fit it inside her until she evolved at least once, probably twice. His pubes were an unruly mess and she found that just turned her on more. She licked her lips and then tried to tear her eyes away from it, finding herself unable to until he slipped some clean boxers on.

At the sound of her whimper, Jack looked up, “You okay?”

Firebolt snapped out of her fantasy of riding her trainer like a bucking Tauros and nodded, “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine, just a little spaced out. It’s been a big day!”

“For you, I can imagine!” he said jovially before moving his bag and collapsing on the bed, “You sure you don’t want to join me? I can handle a little dust and I’m sure the staff have seen much worse.”

“I really shouldn’t,” she said, thankful that her deep blue fur hid the blush that was surely creeping over her face.

“Come on, it’ll be warmer than some corner in here…” he said, laying back and patting his chest, “Plenty of body heat!”

She shivered and sighed, why must he tempt her so? Nodding she plodded over and hopped up, landing next to him before climbing onto his chest, “You want me to sleep here?”

“Sure, you’re light enough it’s not uncomfortable and it can get cold in here with the air conditioners running,” he said before yawning and squirming a bit to get more comfortable before pulling the sheet up over both of them.

She nodded, shuffling around and then curling up on his chest. It took Jack only a few minutes to doze off, snoring softly. Firebolt didn’t fall asleep until much later, lost in her thoughts and cursing the random fantasies that flew through her mind. Eventually, her trainer’s warm skin against her fur and his soft, even, breathing lulled her to sleep.

The next morning, she had the unfortunate circumstance of waking up first. It took her a moment to remember where she was and who she was with before she realized where her nose happened to be buried.

Huffing she pulled back, her nose having been buried in her trainer’s groin and right at the base of his, now erect, penis. It was even bigger hard than it was soft. Still partially asleep, she reached out with her front paws and touched it. It twitched a little and she jerked back, ‘ _ I can’t _ ’ she thought before she turned around and sprawled back out on top of her trainer, staring into his sleeping face. She waited and waited for him to wake up before she started tapping his cheek until he woke up.

“I’m up, I’m up,” he muttered, sitting up, causing Firebolt to slide down his chest and stomach and end up resting against his morning wood. He blushed when he felt the contact and picked up the Cyndaquil and set her on the bed as he tried to hide his erection, “Sorry…”

“It’s fine, natural… all that…” she replied, embarrassed but searing the memory of his warm length pressing against her slit into her mind just in case. She hopped onto the floor and went to the bathroom to use the little pokemon area. Jack obediently waited his turn and used the time to let his erection wilt. He’d had good dreams, some of them involving his new best friend and that was probably why he had morning wood.

Once the two were ready, they headed out and, unable to find laundry open, decided to make their way north to Mr. Pokemon’s house after a small breakfast at a local cafe.

Heading out onto Route 30, they trudged through the grass where they had to, but mostly stuck to the road to avoid fighting too much. It was hotter than it had been the day before and while Firebolt was enjoying it, Jack was sweating and trying desperately to ration his water until they found a stream. A few Pidgeys made themselves annoyances, but were dispatched easily by the Cyndaquil, who had ranged out ahead of her trainer for peace of mind and because she was just in a hurry. She wanted to get this errand over so she could really get into some fights and start training for the gyms.

By the time they were almost to their destination, Jack was officially miserable. His Pokegear said the temperature was nearing a hundred degrees fahrenheit and it definitely felt like it. He only hoped that Mr. Pokemon had air conditioning. Just as the sun reached its zenith, they finally came upon an unassuming house in the middle of nowhere. Looking at the mailbox, it was indeed their destination and Jack knocked on the door.

An older man with a bushy mustache, wearing an old brown suit complete with hat, opened the door, “Ah! You must be Jack! Come in, come in, cool off,” he said with a smile, “I’ll get you some water.”

Jack sighed, “Thank you so much,” he said as he entered, rejoicing in the cool air provided as he sat at the table in the kitchen he had entered. He looked across the table and noticed another person sitting there.

The other man was older as well, but his face was clean shaven, hair kept short, and wearing a lab jacket. Any trainer worth their pokemon could recognize Professor Oak anywhere. Jack blinked a few times and tried to wipe the sweat out of his eyes.

“You must be the person Elm was talking about. I wanted to see your relationship with your pokemon myself and I had something to do here, so I decided to wait,” the iconic professor said, standing and moving over to inspect both trainer and Cyndaquil, “Ah, she’s a rare one. Cyndaquil if I’m not mistaken! Lovely fur color and I can see that you two already have a strong bond.

Since you two are so close, I wonder if you could do me a favor. I have here one of the newest editions of the Pokedex and I’d like to see what kinds of rare and mysterious Pokemon someone like you could find in this region, would you be interested?”

Jack blinked, only belatedly realizing that Mr. Pokemon had returned with an egg in one hand and a glass in the other.

“Absolutely,” the trainer said, smiling widely.

“Excellent!” Oak said, digging in his pocket and pulling out the device, “Here, give your companion a scan.”

Jack took a sip and opened the dex, aiming the little camera device at Firebolt. It beeped and a slew of data showed up on the small screen before being read aloud by a tinny, feminine voice.

“Cyndaquil. Fire Type. Level seven. Nature: Hasty. Known moves: Tackle, Leer, Smokescreen. Registered nickname: Firebolt.”

Mr. Pokemon smiled, “Well, I can see you’ve been training a little on the way here. This is what I wanted Elm to take a look at,” he said, setting the egg carefully in Jack’s lap, “I’ve never seen an egg like this and I was hoping he’d be able to get some information.”

Jack looked the egg over and then settled it safely in a padded pouch of his bag meant for such things, “I’m sure he’ll have something for you in a few days. Do you mind if I fill up my bottle before the hike back?”

Mr. Pokemon smiled, “Not at all!”

After saying their goodbyes and making sure they had enough water for the journey, the trainer and his Pokemon left. The trip back was surprisingly quicker, and only a few weedles decided to poke their little noses out but thought better of facing off against a grumpy looking trainer and a speedy fire mole.

Returning to Cherrygrove a little after dark, Jack decided it would be best to heal up and spend the night at the center again before returning home. He hadn’t expected the errand to take this long, yet here they were. Checking in, he entered the room, carefully set his bag down and realized he didn’t have any clean clothes. He cursed, and his companion looked up.

“What’s wrong?”

“I didn’t pack more than one change of clothes like an idiot. I don’t even have spare underwear to sleep in.”

“So send it to the overnight laundry and sleep naked?” she said, squeaking and clamping her paws over her mouth immediately. Her hasty tongue had doomed her.

“That’s… not a bad idea, FB,” he said, gathering his clothes from yesterday and starting to strip out of the ones he was currently wearing. Had he any idea that his Pokemon companion was lusting after him, he would not have stripped completely and stood there naked while he called down to the desk to arrange pickup.

Once that was done, he went into the bathroom to clean himself of the day's burdens. Once he was in the bathroom, Firebolt slid over to the pile of his dirty laundry and buried her nose in the shirt he had worn that day. Something about his sweat and musk drove her little body wild in a way that should not have been possible for a human. She took a few deep breaths to burn the scent into her mind before Jack exited the bathroom, clad only in his towel. A knock on the door and the wonderful scent was gone to the laundry.

She sighed and went into the bathroom herself. She berated herself for thinking of her trainer this way but he just smelled so good. When she was finished, she returned to the bedroom to find Jack laying on the bed, naked as the day he was born. She blushed underneath her fur some more as she hopped up.

“Hey there, let’s get a good night’s sleep here and tomorrow we can sleep at home,” Jack said, patting his chest again. He’d already pulled the blanket up to cover his lower half and when she was curled up, he covered her partially with the sheet. Again, he was out like a light shortly after. Firebolt lay awake for hours, considering her options before eventually being lulled into sleep once again by his regular breathing and warm skin, ‘ _ Tomorrow will be better, _ ’ she thought as she dozed off, nuzzling her trainer as she did so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmm, filler. Poor little Firebolt.


	3. Chapter 3

Tomorrow was not, in fact, better. Firebolt woke up with her senses filled with her trainer. Once she was awake enough to process her situation, she realized that her muzzle was resting on his balls with her nose buried in his pubes. Even in sleep, her body betrayed her. She huffed and squirmed, taking in the scent of his manhood.

‘ _ There’s no way this can end well, _ ’ she thought as she rubbed herself. She sat up and let the sheet fall off to look at the object of her lust in the morning light. It was sticking straight up from her trainer’s groin and she noticed a little bit of fluid slowly appear at the tip, ‘ _ No, don’t. Don’t taste it. You can’t, _ ’ she begged herself as her little tongue stretched out. Her body refused to obey and the little Cyndaquil’s tongue slid up the tip of Jack’s cock and caught the tiny bit of pre-cum that had collected there.

Firebolt’s eyes crossed and she stifled a moan of sheer joy as she collapsed backwards. It tasted like nothing she’d ever experienced but it caused the neurons in her brain to go haywire with lust. Whoever this boy was, he was definitely something special. She desperately wanted more but she wanted to do it right, not while he was asleep. Moving up his body, she started tapping his face to wake him up like she had the previous day.

“Huh-whuh? Oh, mornin’,” he muttered, yawning.

“You have another morning problem. It’s awkward so I woke you up,” she said with a small smile. It wasn’t  _ entirely _ a lie, after all.

“Aw jeeze, I’m sorry, FB.”

“D-don’t worry about it,” she said and hopped off onto the floor, stretching out and yawning herself. Only belatedly did she realize that the way she stretched presented her hindquarters to her trainer.

Behind her, Jack’s eyes seemed drawn to that crease and he noticed a little bit of wetness around it, ‘ _ Why am I staring at my Pokemon’s...  _ ‘ he asked himself before shaking his head and standing up himself. He checked the door and found his clothes clean and dry hanging in a bag on the door knob. He quickly dressed, adjusted his boner for comfort since it didn’t seem to want to go down, and gathered his bag.

“Alright, looks like we’re good. Should be back to the lab by mid-afternoon,” he said, filling his water jug in the bathroom sink.

“Y’know,” Firebolt said as they started out, “We never went over what I should call you. Lots of pokemon usually go with Master or Trainer, but you call me FB a lot instead of Firebolt so…”

“You can just call me Jack,” he said with a blush, “Master has… connotations these days.”

Those connotations came from the fact that it was the worst kept secret in the world that Pokemon and their Trainers often developed sexual relationships. When you send out a young person into the world with a single companion while they’re dealing with all the hormonal fluctuations of being a teenager and end up in life or death struggles and emotional triumphs, it is inevitable that they might end up falling in love with each other or at least seeking mutual sexual release.

Firebolt couldn’t resist, “So are you saying I should save it for the bedroom, Jack?”

He snorted and coughed, having taken an ill-timed sip of water and was about to sputter through some kind of rebuttal when his Pokegear rang. Thankful for the interruption, he answered it, “Hello?”

“Jack! It’s Elm, there’s been an incident in the lab, can you get back here quickly?”

“I’m just leaving Cherrygrove now, I’ll pick up the pace.”

“Thank you… Oh, this is terrible,” the professor said before hanging up.

Jack looked down at Firebolt, “Time to put your nature to use, we need to get back to the lab quickly.”

The Cyndaquil nodded and both started moving faster. Not quite a jog, but definitely a faster walking pace with Firebolt ranging out in front to watch for wild Pokemon. They had barely made it out of the city when the red-haired person who had been lurking outside the lab showed up.

“You. You got that Pokemon from the Professor, didn’t you?” they asked, glaring down Jack.

“Y-yeah?”

“Weak trainers like you don’t deserve Pokemon like that,” they said, tossing out a Pokeball to reveal a confused looking Totodile, “Totodile, use scratch.”

Blinking, the Pokemon looked around and then saw the Cyndaquil, “Firebolt? What’s going on?”

“What are you making noise for!?” shouted the red-haired human, “Use Scratch on it!”

The blue alligator winced and did as it was commanded, muttering an apology as he did so.

The Cyndaquil dodged the blow and looked her friend over, “What’s going on, Snapjaw?”

He shook his head while his trainer shouted orders, “I don’t know!”

Jack, meanwhile, was shocked by the behavior of the Totodile and made sure to inform their trainer of such, “He obviously doesn’t want to fight, man!”

“It doesn’t matter if he wants to or not!” the mystery trainer said, “Scratch that mole, damnit!”

“Firebolt, Tackle the Totodile into submission!”

“You named your Pokemon!? You really are a weak trainer!”

It didn’t take long for the Totodile to collapse from the blows Firebolt inflicted on him. His trainer made a noise of distaste and recalled the Pokemon to it’s ball, “Weak trainers and weak Pokemon have no place in this world,” he muttered, shoving Jack aside and making his way into Cherrygrove.

“Hey, come back here!” Jack shouted, but the other trainer was already gone. Scratching his head, he knelt down to check over Firebolt, who looked a little tired, “You alright, FB?”

“Y-yeah, Jack, I’m fine. Snapjaw was pulling his punches.”

“Snapjaw?”

“That’s his name. He was one of the three of us that Elm had for you… That guy must have stolen him…”

“Is that what Elm called about?”

“Must be… No way he would have given Snappy to that guy willingly.”

“Let’s go see Elm, then we can chase this guy down.”

Firebolt nodded and the two struck out once again for home, taking shortcuts and hopping down ledges to get there quicker. They entered the lab to see the professor talking with a police officer. A window had been broken and indeed one of the two remaining pokeballs had gone missing.

“Jack! You’re back, thank goodness.”

“I got here as quick as I could. What happened?”

The police officer cleared his throat, “Seems someone broke in and stole an extremely rare and valuable Pokemon. Know anything about that?” he asked accusingly.

“Professor Elm gave Firebolt to me willingly, ask him yourself. As for the robber… I think I fought him near Cherrygrove. He had red hair and a very confused and unwilling Totodile.”

“Did you happen to catch his name?”

“He never mentioned it. I did see him lurking around the lab a few days ago, he must have been camped out in the woods. Might be something there.”

The police officer nodded, “Well, I’ll get this information down and start an investigation. Hopefully we can retrieve the subject Pokemon before too long,” he said and left without further fanfare.

Elm sighed, “Sorry about that… Hopefully someone can catch the thief before Snapjaw gets abused.”

Jack nodded and dug into his bag, “Maybe this will improve your mood. Mr. Pokemon gave me this egg to show you.”

The professor accepted the egg and looked it over, before carefully placing it in a case, “I’ve never seen an egg like that. Could be a new species! I’ll definitely have to do some research,” he said, turning around, “And I heard that Oak himself gave you a Pokedex?”

Jack nodded and took the device out of his pocket, “Yeah, he said ‘someone like me’ could find rare Pokemon.”

“Someone like you? The old man must see something special in you. Do me a favor while you’re out there, keep an eye out for Snapjaw and the thief, try to rescue him if you can but don’t get in over your head, okay?”

“I will, Prof. Don’t worry. I’m sure Firebolt will help too.”

The Cyndaquil nodded, gave Elm a little hug around his leg which received a pat in return and the two left to return to Jack’s house. They entered and Jack’s mom greeted them both with a hug, then complained that Jack needed a shower before dinner. He rolled his eyes but acquiesced and went upstairs to his room. Firebolt decided to stay downstairs and watch his mom cook.

After a nice family dinner, over which Jack explained his plans to his mom, they all retired to their rooms for an early night. Her trainer again stripped down to boxers, Firebolt couldn’t help to stare while he rummaged around the room and packed his bag more thoroughly for a long journey. Spare shirts, pants, socks, underwear, all were stuffed into the container. He’d already stuffed it full of MREs and travel food downstairs and yet it didn’t seem to bulge or swell at all, ‘ _ Gotta love miniaturization technology _ .’

Once everything was packed away he sat on his bed and looked around, “I’ll have to grab a tent at the Pokemart once we get back to Cherrygrove, and a sleeping bag, but I’m all set. Ready to take on some gyms?”

The Cyndaquil smiled and hopped up onto his lap, looking up at him, “Hell yeah, Jack,” she said before raising up and putting her paws on his chest, “but first there’s something we need to talk about.”

“What do you mean? Is it about my, erm…”

She bobbed her head back and forth, “Yes and no. I don’t know what it is but you have to know you smell… extremely good to Pokemon. I asked a few of the wild ones that weren’t in the mood for a fight and they were drawn to your scent, all the female ones anyway. Like, not in a tasty way.”

“In what way then?” Jack asked.

“In the… the ‘you will be a good mate and, by Mew and Arceus, I need you to rut me right now,’ kind of way. There, I said it,” she said, dropping down and crawling to the far end of his bed.

Jack moved to sit cross-legged on his side, leaning against his pillow, “Is that… Is that why you’ve been acting weird since after the first day?”

“Yeah… I can’t get enough. When you went to shower before they picked up your laundry I had my nose buried in your shirt the entire time,” she said, watching his blush grow, “Hells, I even woke up with my nose buried in your crotch!”

Jack went wide-eyed at this revelation, “I mean… I guess that could have made me have… Do you… not want to be partners anymore?”

“That’s not it, I’m just… I want you, Jack, sexually, and I know I can’t have that right now. I don’t even know if you’re interested in being with a Pokemon at all.”

“I hadn’t really thought it would ever come up,” Jack said with a shrug, “Why now?”

“Because we’re about to go on a great adventure and spend days at a time in the woods without showers. If  _ one day _ of your musk smells good I don’t really know what two or three days of sweat and musk built up will smell like, so I wanted to put it out there that… I may not be able to control myself at some point.”

“I understand. Listen, I’m not saying no, okay? You’re still my partner, and I don’t want to lose that. I also uh… don’t think I’ll fit? But, anyway, let’s sleep on it, we’ll make our way to Cherrygrove tomorrow morning and just… see how things work out, okay?”

Firebolt sighed and nodded, “Okay, I’ll do my best, but don’t be surprised if you get a bunch of females trying to join the team.”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine, FB. Let’s get some rest,” Jack said with a smile and an offered hand. The two ended up in a sort of spoon position this night, as his bed was bigger than the one at the center and they eventually dozed off to dream of the adventure ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we had the medical limits introduced in the story last chapter, which I'll expand on. I can only have 5 potions/super potions/etc at any time, and all revives, full heals, x-items, and vitamins are forbidden. I have to "turn them in" (sell them) as soon as I reach town.
> 
> Now the second limitation (and yes, I did soft reset until I got a female Cyndaquil): I can only catch female pokemon, and only one a route.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack stirred, sitting up to find himself on an empty expanse of beach. He looked around and saw nothing but sand and sea in every direction. Standing, he realized he was nude and that there was a cave directly behind where he had woken up.

“Hello?” he called, looking to the cave.

As he took a step forward, a figure moved out of the cave to stand in the sun. A massive pokemon, covered in soft white and blue down stared down at him. All he could do was stare in turn.

“Human…”

Jack eventually found his voice, “L...Lugia?”

“That is the name your people know me as. Why are you here?”

“I don’t even know where I am. Last thing I remember is falling asleep curled up with Firebolt.”

“Fascinating. I have never had a human rejoin me in the dream.”

“This is a dream?”

Lugia nodded, “Of my home. I am asleep. I speak to those who I chose in dreams. You are the first to find me again, and without intent it seems.”

Jack sat down on the sand, “So you’ve chosen me? For what?”

“I must be awoken and return to the world. I have chosen you to do this. Find my resting place-”

“Jack?”

“-and return me to the waking world.”   
  
“Jack?”

Lugia sighed, “It seems our time is at an end. The blessing I have granted-”

“Jack!”   
  
“-will allow you to create great bonds. Train yourself, for I will not be myself when I wake.”

“I understand…” Jack said as the world around him faded and he fell through blackness to jerk awake in his bed. It was still dark out and he looked around in confusion.

“Finally, you were squirming and muttering,” Firebolt said, her paws on his chest.

“Sorry… Just a dream,” he said, the memory of it fading fast. All he recalled now was a blessing and his mission, “Just a very weird dream.”

Firebolt sighed and lay herself across his chest and looked up at him, “Okay, at least it wasn’t a nightmare. Let’s get back to sleep…”

“Yeah…” Jack said, reaching an arm around to hug the little Cyndaquil against him as he stared at the ceiling until sleep overtook him once again.

Morning rolled around and Jack awoke to a very pleasant feeling. He was unsure what it was at first, but the head of his cock was nestled somewhere very warm and very wet. He slowly blinked away the cloud of sleep to find that, at some point during the night, he and Firebolt had shifted positions and his morning wood was nestled solidly in the crevice of her sex. He blushed and slowly shifted his hips until his tip slid out and then rolled over. His companion shifted when he came loose and slowly woke up herself.

“Hey…” she said, yawning and stretching much like a cat, “Sleep well?”

“Yeah, you?”

She nodded and the two got ready for the trip. Dressed and ready, they went downstairs and were greeted with the smell of a fantastic breakfast.

“Good morning, you two. I couldn’t send you off without a decent breakfast, so tuck in!” Jack’s mom said, motioning to a table stacked with food.

Jack’s mouth watered as he sat down and began loading his plate, “Man, thanks mom! I really appreciate it.”

She reached around from behind and gave him a hug, almost enveloping his head in her cleavage, “Anything for my boy. Eat up!” she said, releasing him and sitting down herself to join him and his pokemon in eating.

Once the two were finished and ready to go, Jack and his mom shared another long hug at the door, “Remember, you call me if you need anything, okay?”

“I will. I have a solar charger and a shaker charger for my Pokegear, so I shouldn’t run out of power.”

“Good lad, now get going! I expect to hear updates at least twice a week, okay?”

“Twice a week!” he said, escaping through the door. Firebolt ran off ahead, bouncing around in excitement as they finally got to start their adventure. The two began the journey to Cherrygrove City much as they had the last time only to run across a familiar blue ball and his trainer.

“Hey! Jack!” Lyra called and ran over to him, “Finally getting started on that gym challenge?” she asked, enveloping the taller boy in a hug.

Blushing, Jack hugged her back, “Yeah, Firebolt and I are going to take the circuit by storm!”

Lyra released the hug and stood back to look him over, blushing herself and squirming while Oran rolled his eyes. The girl cleared her throat and spoke up, “Not alone, right? You’re going to build a team?”

“Yeah, but I don’t have any Pokeballs. Cherrygrove was out last time I went through.”

“Really? That sucks, well, here, take a few of mine, I’ve got more than enough with the new League restrictions,” she said, starting to rummage through her bag and pull out a few basic Pokeballs.

“Yeah, one pokemon per area, right?” he asked, accepting the Pokeballs and adding them to the proper pocket in his bag, right near the front for easy access.

“Yep. Kind of sucks but they’re worried about numbers and habitat stuff.”

Jack nodded and just kind of stood there awkwardly, “Did you uh, want to travel together for a while?”

Lyra smiled, “I have some stuff to do here but I’ll catch up with you in Cherrygrove and we can travel as far as Dark Cave together. Elm wants me to look into something there.”

“Sounds good to me,” Jack said and they parted ways with a mutual wave.

When they were about halfway to Cherrygrove, Jack decided to take a break in a small clearing just off the trail. It had somehow gotten even hotter than the previous days and there was a nice bit of shade to rest in. He rummaged in his bag and pulled out a travel bar to snack on while he rested and Firebolt enjoyed the heat. He leaned back against a tree and munched on the bar. He was nearly done when a brown furry mass dropped into his lap.

He let out a noise of shock and discomfort as the mass stood and propped itself up on its tail, grinning at him.

“Hey there! You smell absolutely amazing, can I tag along wherever you’re going and ravage the hell out of you?” she asked.

“Pump the brakes there, hornball,” came Firebolt’s voice as she walked up, “That’s my trainer you’re hitting on.”

“Oh! Hey, I should have guessed. You two aren’t exclusive are you?” the Sentret asked hopefully.

Firebolt shook her head, “We haven’t even… yet. We’re just starting on the gym circuit.”

“That sounds like fun! I’ve always wanted to get on a gym challenger’s team but they always take a Pidgey even though the first gym is flying type.”

Jack looked at Firebolt who shrugged, then he turned back to the Sentret in his lap, “Well, if you want to join the team, you can. I don’t know when or if you’ll get to ‘ravage’ me but… What’s your name?”

“My name is Harley! Now, are you gonna ‘catch’ me or not?”

The human blinked and then dug into his bag for a Pokeball, expanding it and then holding it toward the talkative normal type. She grinned and headbutted the ball, letting herself get caught, and wasn’t expecting to be let back out almost immediately. She blinked as she was scanned by Jack’s Pokedex.

“Sentret. Normal type. Nature: Brave. Knows: Scratch, Foresight. Enter name?”

“Foresight? That’s useful!” Jack said as he typed in her name.

“Let’s me claw on any ghost types that think they can try and eat me,” she said with a nod. She then hopped back into Jack’s lap and buried her nose into his neck and took a deep sniff, “Arceus and Mew you smell good.”

“Well, I’m glad you think so? We should get going, come on,” he said, standing up with a blush and glad his pants hid his half-chub. He packed away his travel bar wrapper and hefted his bag back over his shoulder, “Maybe we can get you some training on the way.”

“Not gonna put us in our balls?” Harley asked with a bit of confusion in her voice.

“Nope! Not unless I have to. Professor Elm wants me to see what kind of bonds I can build with Pokemon by keeping them out of their balls as much as possible.”

Harley wiggled a little and bounced around his feet before taking up a position slightly behind him since Firebolt was out in front, “That’s great, Master. I get to smell you more,” she said with a lascivious grin.

“Please just… call me Jack.”

“Jack it is. I’ll save Master for the bedroom.”

Jack sputtered and Firebolt laughed before looking back, “I said the same thing!”

“We’re going to have so much fun with this human,” Harley replied with a wide smile.

Jack just rubbed his hand down his face in exasperation. He only hoped that when, it was no longer an if with Harley around, their relationship turned sexual that he would be able to keep up. 

The rest of the journey to Cherrygrove City was filled with the two pokemon talking to each other and training on a few overzealous wild Pokemon that made themselves known. Entering the city, Jack stopped by an outdoor food stand and grabbed dinner for himself and his two companions before heading to the center and registering for the night. Once they were healed up from their exertions, Jack led them to the room and locked the door.

“Alright ladies, you hungry?” he asked, holding up the bag. Both of his companions nodded so he sat down on the floor and started doling out the treats. He’d gotten himself a greasy burger and his companions some food that fit their diets in little bowls. They ate and talked about nothing much of importance though it definitely seemed as if Firebolt and Harley were flirting with him more obviously. He thought that having Harley around had loosened his Cyndaquil up a little from the nervous critter she was when it was just the two of them.

They laughed and talked until Jack had finished his dinner and then he was pounced by the two who pinned him down and began to sniff him all over.

“Uh, girls?”

“Shush, Jack, let us have our fun,” Harley said and started to lick the grease off his fingers while Firebolt started doing the same for his face. Their tongues were warm and the texture of each was surprisingly different. The Cyndaquil’s was a little rough while the Sentret’s was smooth like his own. He lay there and let them lick him clean from dinner until he was finally allowed to sit up again.

“Was I tasty?” he asked with a blush.

“Totally,” Harley said, wobbling around on her tail, “You smell good, taste good… I can’t wait to feel how you fuck.”

He blushed harder, “Well, uh, we’ll have to see about that,” he said.

“Besides, I have first dibs,” his starter said with a grin.

He blushed even harder and then stood, “Well I’m going to shower!” he said and disappeared into the bathroom.

The two Pokemon looked at each and Firebolt spoke first, “Are we being too forward with him?”

“Humans are just… kind of dumb and don’t usually do multiple partners. I’ve heard enough stories. If we just keep pushing a little bit and let him know that we want him, it should work out.”

“But tomorrow we start traveling with one of his human friends. I think he’s interested in her.”

“Then if they mate, we can get in on it a little bit and ease him into it even more.”

“I hadn’t thought of that. As long as she’s not the jealous type.”

Firebolt shrugged, “I don’t think so.”

Harley stretched out on the floor and started cleaning herself, “Well, let’s see how the night goes.”

“He’s a cuddler.”

“I love cuddling!”

The Cyndaquil smiled and shoulder bumped the Sentret, “I think we’re going to get along just fine.”

Jack, meanwhile, let the hot water flow over his naked body and stared down at his erection, “Traitor,” he said and stroked it a few times before actually washing it. He wanted the shower primarily to calm down, since he knew the girls actually enjoyed how he smelled after a day in the sun. Leaning his forehead against the wall of the shower, he let the water pound on his back while he thought about how things were going.

Lugia,  _ the _ Lugia, spoken of only in legends, had granted him a blessing that would let him form strong bonds with Pokemon. Sure it involved sex but that wasn’t weird. He knew that a lot of famous trainers had  _ that kind _ of relationship with their Pokemon. Others treated their Pokemon more like family members. Others still like tools. Training took all kinds, as they said. He would need to be strong to get to wherever Lugia was sleeping and wake it up.

He did like his companions. He hated to admit it, but waking up with his tip inside Firebolt had felt amazing. He’d barely met Harley, but she had made it absolutely clear that she was interested and it had allowed FB to open up more about her attraction. They’d given him a  _ tongue bath _ and while he wasn’t entirely sure about Pokemon mating rituals he was pretty sure that that particular activity was very intimate and meant for mates or family.

He sighed, his erection hadn’t gone down in the slightest. Turning off the water, he made a decision. It was too risky here in the Pokemon Center, but once they were in the woods between towns and had parted ways with Lyra... Nodding at making that decision, he wrapped the towel around his waist and walked back into the main room.

“Alright girls, I’ve made a decision.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, and Jack finally admits it, at least to himself! We might actually get sexy-times next chapter. I've been using this as an excuse to practice NOT rushing everything. I'm hoping that makes it more enjoyable to read.
> 
> If you like my stuff, you can buy me a coffee! https://ko-fi.com/kesina


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains Pokemon on human sex, and human on human sex. and reveals that I'm a lot more obsessed with scent play than I thought <.<

Jack had slept wonderfully. Talking to his girls, and that’s what they were calling themselves now, had alleviated a lot of worry and weight from his shoulders. He’d fallen asleep with the two of them snuggled on either side of his body, with his arms around them. He slowly woke to a very pleasant sensation on his morning wood. He lay there, quietly enjoying it, before opening his eyes to see exactly what was going on.

Harley was laying on his chest, watching his sleeping face, but her tail was wrapped around his cock and stroking gently up and down. He smiled at her and she smiled back and then shifted a little so he could see more. Firebolt was using her paws to stroke the upper part of his dick while she licked on the head gently.

Harley whispered to him, “Just cause we can’t have sex here doesn’t mean we can’t have fun.”

Jack nodded and shuddered as a spike of pleasure hit him, “I’ll be quiet,” he whispered back. He lay back and let the two play with his morning wood. It did feel quite nice. Harley’s tail was soft, but strong and putting enough pressure to really feel good. Firebolt’s tongue on his tip was a new, delicious sensation and her paws were soft.

Eventually, the Cyndaquil decided to try and take his tip into her mouth and he gasped slightly at the warmth and pressure. His prick twitched, which seemed to encourage his companions who started working a little harder. He was already sensitive and being a virgin it wasn’t taking long for him to get close to popping.

He clenched and whispered, “G-gonna…”

Harley shifted and nudged Firebolt who took her mouth off and both of them began to lick around the tip of his cock while continuing to stroke with tail and paws. He shuddered and humped up a little as he began to squirt with a gasp of pleasure. His cum shot into the air to land on the muzzles of his Pokemon and his own body. In turn, they each positioned their mouth to take a direct shot and kept stroking.

Jack was shocked by how much he came. He’d masturbated before but he’d never cum like this. It must have been part of the blessing. Both of his companions were soaked in his jizz and it was pooling on his toned abs when it stopped. The two girls ravenously began licking his prick and each other clean, whimpering and shivering all the while.

Once they had finished, they looked up at him with glazed eyes and licked his face before passing out. He blinked a little, suddenly concerned, and stood up. He tried to wake them and it took a few, but the two did eventually come around.

“Are you two alright?” he asked, genuinely afraid for their health.

“More than alright… Your seed was amazing… It’s like a drug…” Harley said, closing her eyes and sighing happily.

“It was so good… I could eat nothing but that and be happy,” Firebolt added, staring at her trainer’s now limp cock. A little bit of cum decided to leak out and she quickly leapt over and slurped it away with a soft moan of pleasure.

He shivered at the contact, “That sounds a bit dangerous…”

Harley looked up at him, “Oh we were just exaggerating. It  _ is  _ really tasty though. I think I actually came just from the taste.”

“I know I did,” the Cyndaquil said.

Jack scratched the back of his head, “Well, that’s interesting. I’ve never heard of that.”

Both of his pokemon shrugged and stretched. The trio got ready for the day, with Jack making sure he had enough supplies for a three day hike and the possibility of capturing three or four more pokemon. He picked up a few more containers of pokemon food that would be edible by any of the species known to live in the region and stuffed them in his bag before they went to the northern exit of Cherrygrove, following the signs to Route 30. He kept looking around for Lyra, since he hadn’t seen her in the Pokemon Center and found her leaning against a tree just outside the city.

She waved and jogged over, “Hey, Jack!”

“Hey, Lyra. How are you?”

“I’m good, excited. Got everything you need?”

Jack shrugged the bag, “Yep, food, water, tent, sleeping bag, clothes, potions…”

“Good, glad you’re prepared, and I see you found a new friend!” she said, squatting down to inspect the Sentret that was following her friend.

“Yep, this is Harley. She found us, dropped right into my lap.”

“Literally,” added Harley, looking the human over. She raised an eyebrow when she realised that the girl’s loose shorts let her see right up and determine what kind of panties were being worn. She filed that information away to tease Jack with later.

“Well, I’m sure she’ll help out in the long run. Furrets can learn a lot of hidden machine moves.”

“Making her just an HM user would be mean. I’m gonna let her train to fight,” Jack said, crossing his arms.

Lyra smiled, “I was just saying. Come on, we’re wasting daylight.”

The group started out, heading north towards the Dark Cave. They made decent time, fighting some wild Pokemon and trainers to train on the way but largely made it to lunch time unmolested. Finding an out of the way shaded area, the little group took the opportunity for a break. Both of the humans were sweaty and hot so the shade was a treat.

“Why is it so hot this summer?” Jack asked, fanning himself with his shirt collar and taking a long drink of water.

“I’ve heard some people up near Ecutreak blaming Ho-Oh but that’s just a legend,” Lyra said, flopping on the grass next to Jack and laying her head on his lap, “What do you have for lunch?”

“Well, let me see…” Jack said, rummaging through his bag before pulling out a brown package, “Looks like… shelf stable beef and cheese sandwich.”

“You and your weird obsession with MREs,” she said with an eye roll, reaching blindly into her bag and pulling out a granola bar.

“They last forever and are full of nutrition,” he said defensively before getting out some food for his Pokemon, “Plus it means I have to carry less in the long run since I’m not cooking meals out in the middle of nowhere.”

“Yeah but our bags can carry basically anything,” she said, taking a bite out of her bar while Jack opened and started eating his sandwich.

Jack shrugged and the two ate in silence for a bit, while their pokemon ate and then sprawled out to relax. Once they were done with their lunch, Lyra rolled her head slightly and took a deep breath. A blush spread across her cheeks and she reached up to fan herself some more.

“Oran!” She called to her Marill.

“Yeah?” he said in his deep voice, “What do you need?”

“Water gun in mist mode, please. Cool us off.”

Jack raised an eyebrow, “Mist mode?”

The Marill smiled and started spraying water from his mouth at just the right speed and pressure to cause a cooling mist to fall over Jack and Lyra. Jack closed his eyes and enjoyed the pleasant sensation for a few minutes, occasionally sipping on his own water supply. It felt great to be cooled in this way and he would definitely need to catch and train a water type to do this if the heat kept up.

He heard a happy sigh from his lap and looked down at Lyra. His smile turned to a blush as he realized that her previously white shirt had soaked through to reveal that she was not, in fact, wearing a bra. She didn’t really need one, being barely an A-cup at this point in her life, but it gave Jack a very stimulating view of her chest and his dick rapidly started to get hard in his shorts. He prayed to whatever legendary was listening that she wouldn’t notice.

“Uh, Lyra?”

“Yeah?”

“Your shirt…” was all he managed to mention.

She opened her eyes and looked down, then shrugged, “Enjoy the show? Not much I can do about it. Too damn hot to care,” she said, shifting her shirt so that Jack had a better view, “Plus, I don’t mind if it’s you…”

“I, uh, appreciate it,” he said, “I thought you weren’t interested…”

Lyra smirked and looked up at him, reaching awkwardly to touch his arm, “That was never the reason, Jackaboy,” she said, stroking his arm softly and taking deep breaths, “Did I ever tell you that you smell  _ amazing _ ?”

Jack smiled, “No, but I’ve heard similar from my companions,” he said gesturing to the Cyndaquil and Sentret that were lazing nearby.

“I always liked hugging you when we were younger cause something about your scent was just super comforting… Then we hit puberty…” she said, blushing a bit, her visible nipples hardening slightly.

“I see, so that’s why you haven’t hugged me as much since then.”

She nodded and then sat up and hugged him, inhaling deeply, “I’m going to have make up for lost time.”

Jack laughed and hugged her back, their two wet bodies sticking together when they tried to pull apart, “Maybe once it cools down.”

Lyra shook some sweat off of her hand, “Yeah. Bit too hot for cuddling,” she said as she stood up, “We should get going if we want to make it to the Dark Cave tomorrow.”

“Alright,” Jack agreed and stood himself, his erection obviously tenting his shorts before he tried to adjust it without Lyra noticing. She had, but didn’t say anything, instead just blushing and smiling to herself. The two of them got the attention of their Pokemon and off they went, continuing on to the north.

It was another few hours before anything eventful happened. A Pidgey hopped out of the bushes, one wing limp at its side, and began desperately moving toward the trainers, “Help!” she cried.

The two looked confused only to see a pair of very angry Weedles pop out of the bush and fire string shots in the bird Pokemon’s direction. Looking closer, Jack could see some needles sticking out of the feathers and she was wobbling, obviously poisoned.

He pointed at the Weedles, “Firebolt, Harley, get ‘em!”

The two Pokemon nodded at each other and ran forward, the Cyndaquil opening up with her newly learned fire attack. The first Weedle collapsed from the flames and writhed as it burned up. Harley dodged around the second bug Pokemon to distract it until her partner could muster up another Ember and burn it down as well.

The Sentret had taken a hit but hadn't been poisoned so Jack grabbed one of his antidotes and beckoned the Pidgey to come closer. It hopped over and he sprayed the healing item all over it, removing the needles carefully as he did so. Once the poison had been stopped, he also took out a potion and used that on the bird as well.

The Pidgey sighed in relief as its wounds were healed, "Thank you so much. If it hadn't been for you…"

Jack smiled, "Well you're alright now. What happened?"

She lowered her head, “It’s embarrassing. I was just trying to get some seeds that I spotted when those two took exception… They ambushed me. I should have been more careful.”

Jack reached out and gently rubbed her head once she didn’t immediately shy away, “Hey, at least you found us.”

“Yeah, hey, do you think I could go with you? I wanna train and get stronger so that doesn’t happen again.”

“I could always use a strong flying type on my team. My name’s Jack. What’s your name, sweetheart?” Jack asked, pulling out a Pokeball.

“Helena,” the Pidgey said before pecking the capture button on the ball and being absorbed in a flash of light. Jack and the rest waited for it to stop shaking before letting her back out.

“Well, glad to meet you. We’re heading north to take on the first gym.”

Helena nodded and flew up to land on Jack’s shoulder, claiming her perch, “One of my Aunts is the leader’s ace. If you want an advantage, there are a ton of Geodude in the Dark Cave.”

“Might work, what do you think, Lyra?”

Lyra, who had just been observing, shrugged, “We’re heading there anyway, might as well.”

Jack nodded and made sure everyone was ready to go before the group made its way further north. 

As the sun began to reach the horizon, it was decided to find a place to camp. They were in luck that a small stream lazily meandered through the woods nearby, so they found a clearing and set up camp.

The tents were up in moments, thanks to the advanced camping technology that had been developed. After that, everyone split up to gather firewood and tinder to cook with since heat wasn’t really needed even with it cooling as the sun went down.

Firebolt handily started the fire for the group and Jack set out food for them before rummaging in his bag for dinner. Finding one, he pulled out another MRE. To his left, Lyra had gotten out a small set of pots and pans and set some water to boil. Her dinner seemed to be some easy ramen. Setting his main up in the flameless ration heater, he munched on the other bits while watching everyone do their own thing. They chatted about nothing important, Lyra again picking on him for eating military food when no one in his family had even been in. He argued that the convenience of it made it the perfect emergency and travel food.

She just rolled her eyes and ate her ramen. She’d sat down with her legs mostly open and he could see her panties if he looked at the right angle so he tried to keep his eyes on her face while they spoke.

Eventually, they both finished eating, and Lyra moved over to lay back across Jack’s lap, hesitating for a moment and then shucking off her shirt, allowing Jack a view of her developing breasts without the thin material of her shirt.

He did his best not to stare, just chatting with her and petting Firebolt who had leaned against his free side. As the sky darkened and the fire crackled, his hand did eventually settle on her stomach and when she didn’t object, he began to softly rub it.

She reached up to rub his arm and gently coax it closer to her chest until Jack was finally caressing her breasts. She gasped softly and he began to squeeze her tits lightly and start playing with her nipples. His cock was rock hard in his shorts and his mind was ablaze at finally being able to touch something so wonderful.

Lyra eventually sat up and kissed Jack, tentatively at first but the two teens gradually got into it, navigating their first (human) kiss and learning what each liked. She had straddled him at some point and he was fondling her bubble butt while they made out. Like all good things it eventually came to an end and she stood up.

She didn’t remain unmoving for long, unbuttoning her shorts and shucking them and her panties in one swift motion before shyly standing there in front of Jack. “H-how do I look?” she asked.

Jack took in the view. Her legs were toned and muscular from years running in the wilderness. Her stomach was flat and slightly shiny from sweat, and her labia were pouty but tight, her pubic hair growing wild much as his did. He answered her question by reaching up to grab her ass and pull her closer so he could bury his face into her pussy. He took a deep inhale as his nose was buried in her pubes, taking in the smell of a day's sweat while his tongue slid out to tease its way along her lips. He tasted a combination of stale urine, sweat, and her lubrication. She was already pretty wet as he ate her out with unpracticed glee.

Lyra gasped and moaned as his tongue parted her folds and pressed against her clit. It dug deep into her hole and she grabbed his head to hold herself up as her legs began to quake. She was on a hair trigger from the newness and earlier play and it wasn’t long before she felt her first orgasm wash over her in an intense wave. Jack held her to his mouth while her juices splashed down his chin before coming up for air. He trailed his tongue up her pubes to kiss her stomach while she stood there shaking before easing her down to sit on his lap.

She cuddled up to him while she came down. Once she was able to talk again, she smiled at Jack and kissed him deeply, “That was great.”

Jack blushed and rubbed her back, “I’m glad you enjoyed it. I’ve never done that before.”

“I want to return the favor, but not out here, let’s go in your tent.”

Jack nodded and stood up, entering his tent while carrying Lyra. He set her down on the air mattress and stripped off his own clothes and boots. Sitting on the bed next to Lyra, he leaned over her and gave her another deep kiss.

She returned the kiss and stroked his cock, “It’s so big… I’ve wanted this since I knew what sex was…”

Jack smiled, “Me too… I meant what I said when we were seven.”

Lyra’s smile grew and she shifted her position to kiss the tip of his cock, “I love you too, Jack,” she said before sucking him deep into her mouth. She tried to deepthroat him but gagged and settled for stroking the bottom half of his shaft while slurping lewdly on the bit she could fit in her mouth.

Jack moaned and stroked her hair, “Lyra… I’m gonna cum…”

She simply hummed around his dick and kept sucking, experimenting with her tongue movements. Jack held her head on his cock as he began to spurt into her mouth. She diligently swallowed as much as she could but he came far more than she was expecting and some began to leak out onto her chin until she had to pull off and gasp for air.

A few more spurts plastered her face and she giggled. Jack blushed as he caught his breath, “S-sorry,” he said, a little embarrassed at being such a quick shot.

Lyra scooped some of his cum off her face and giggled, “I’ve been teasing you all day, I’m surprised you lasted more than ten seconds. Besides, now we can really have some fun,” she said with a glint in her eye.

“I uh, don’t have any condoms,” Jack said, being honest. He hadn’t really expected his trip to be so sexually charged. Lyra pushed him down and straddled his crotch, rubbing her pussy along the underside of his still hard cock.

“We don’t need one,” she said before raising herself, grabbing his dick, and guiding it to her entrance. She slid down slowly, groaning in pleasure and a little pain as she was stretched open by his cock. Jack’s eyes rolled back in his head as he felt the warmth and tightness of her pussy stretch around him. He reached up and grabbed her ass, fondling it roughly and pulling her down until she hit bottom. His cock was nestled right up against her cervix and she was already gasping for air.

He rubbed his hands up her back and pulled her down until they were kissing. He began to slowly lift his hips to rut into her. She helped by rolling her own hips awkwardly. They eventually found a rhythm and were now truly having sex. Jack’s cock sawed deep into her pussy, barely caressing her cervix with each thrust. Sweating and panting they finally came with Lyra throwing her head back to moan while Jack gripped her ass and nibbled on one of her nipples. He filled her pussy with his hot spunk until it flowed out over his crotch and they both collapsed.

Their Pokemon, having been watching from the opening, gave various quiet cheers and then set about cleaning up the camp for their trainers. The two humans simply lay there, sweaty, sticky, and entwined in each other’s limbs until exhaustion finally claimed them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, you got this far! Poor Jack's getting himself a harem pretty quickly. I had Helena introduced this way because I caught her, healed her up, and tried to train her against some Weedles but nearly lost her to poison.
> 
> Buy me a coffee: https://ko-fi.com/kesina


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sliiiight watersports warning? Also Pokemon on human on human sexy funtime. Another 5 or so pages here. Finally time to play more of the game to get more stuff.

Lyra was first to rouse in the middle of the night, stickiness and her bladder demanding she rise. Her shuffling and attempts to disentangle herself from Jack cause him to wake as well. They left the tent and made their way down towards the stream, guided by the full moon. It was just deep enough that if you sat down you could wash yourself pretty well. Lyra squatted nearby and relaxed her bladder, the warm yellow stream splashing onto the grass. Jack watched, his cock hardening at the sight.

“Oh? Like watching girls pee?” Lyra teased, spreading her lips and shifting to angle the stream a bit more towards him.

Jack just nodded, blushing, “I’ll just, uh, go pee over here then,” he mumbled.

Lyra giggled and stood up, letting her stream run down her legs and walked up behind Jack to grab hold of his rod as he aimed, “Maybe later, I’ll let you mark me,” she whispered and stroked him as he pissed.

“I’m not sure you know, but it’s very difficult to pee with a hard on,” he said, trying to keep up the flow as his urine spattered off the grass. She relented and when he finished, they entered the stream. The water was cool, but not freezing and after the hot day and sweaty cuddles it felt great to rinse off all the sweat and dried on sexual fluids. They didn’t have any environmentally safe soap so they settled for scrubbing each other as clean as they could with the cool water.

Once “clean,” the duo got out and returned to their campsite for towels. Lyra grabbed hers out of her tent and waved Jack over so he could see that all their Pokemon were sleeping in a pile. They smiled at the cuteness and dried off before returning to Jack’s tent.

Once inside, they spooned up with Lyra being the little spoon. Jack fondled her small breasts and ran his hand along her stomach softly as his rapidly hardening cock nestled into the crack of her bum.

She giggled, “Maybe in the morning we can go again, but I want some more sleep,”

He nodded, kissed her deeply, and then snuggled up close until they both dozed off. They slept soundly through the rest of the night.

Jack dreamt of a potential future; that of himself surrounded by a harem of powerful Pokemon and Lyra right there with him. Every single member of the group showed heavy pregnancies and contentedness, with Jack smiling proudly.

He could recognize Firebolt, now a fully evolved Typhlosion, but the rest of his team was shrouded in the mists of possibility, seeming to shift and change as he watched. The only constant was a pregnant belly. He somehow knew he was the father of all of them but the fact that a human had fathered Pokemon babies still baffled him. 

Eventually, he woke to pleasant sensations similar to the previous morning and looked down. Harley had his cock wrapped in her tail again and this time both Firebolt and Helena were giving him a tongue bath, ‘ _ I guess the temptation was too much for the girl, _ ’ he thought, ‘ _ That or there was some peer pressure. _ ’

He looked around and saw Lyra sprawled on her stomach next to him with a familiar blue Pokemon between her legs with his face buried in her ass. Oran came up for air for a sec and looked at Jack who was watching him with a raised eyebrow.

“What you lookin’ at motherfucker? Think you’re the only one who gets it on with their ‘mon?” the little blue Marill said in his shockingly deep voice.  


Jack held his hands up defensively, “Nope, just curious.”

“Pay attention to your girls, then,” the grumpy little Marill said before going back to tongue-worshipping his trainer’s ass.

Jack did as he was told and sat up so he could pet his companions as they worshipped his cock. He gradually felt brave enough to explore lower on their bodies and found their sopping slits on the two he could reach. He gently rubbed his fingers up and down their slits and caused Firebolt and Harley to quiver in pleasure. He switched it up occasionally to fondle Helena’s slit as well so she wouldn’t be left out.

A groan of pleasure to his left signalled that his human companion was waking up as well. He looked over as Lyra rolled onto her back and picked up her Pokemon, giving him a smooch. Her eyes found Jack’s and then they shared a kiss too before watching the three girls work on Jack’s cock.

She giggled, “Kind of feel left out up here,” she whispered.

Jack shrugged, but his Pokemon looked up and smiled at them.

“Just getting him ready for you,” Harley said with a lascivious grin.

“I appreciate it,” Lyra said before laying back down and holding her legs up, showing off her pussy and ass, “C’mon Jack, fill me up again. Once we get to the Dark Cave we won’t see each for a while so I want as much cum as you can give me.”

Jack laughed and crawled over her, kissing her again and then licking down to her tits, “Who am I to deny such a request?” he asked before he slid his well-primed cock into her tight pussy. Inexperienced, it took him a moment to find a rhythm, but when he did, Lyra quickly matched it and wrapped her legs around his hips. There would be no pulling out as her strong legs clenched around him.

The soft chorus of moans and gasps coming from the couple only increased as Pokemon tongues lavished attention on areas they could reach, with Oran latching on to one of his trainer’s nipples. Firebolt, Harley, and Helena clustered in and tongue-worshiped Jack’s balls and taint. Jack leaned down and kissed his lover more, experimenting with french kissing and not even really caring about morning breath. He could tell he wouldn’t last long with all this extra stimulation, so he simply began thrusting harder, hoping that Lyra would cum from his efforts.

Thinking about it, he shifted position to hopefully grind harder on her g-spot while he panted and held back his own orgasm, “Lyra…” he moaned out as she clenched around him.

“Cum for me, Jack,” she gasped, reaching up to him, “Fill me up, baby.”

He leaned forwards and hugged her to him after Oran moved out of the way, the two locked in the embrace as he pounded into her sodden channel a few more times before hilting deep inside her and spraying his hot spunk directly against her cervix with a long, shuddering, gasp.

Jack’s orgasm triggered her own and her twat milked his cock for every drop of seed she could get. When her womb and tunnel were filled up, his cum leaked out around his cock and was quickly lapped up by the members of his team, not a single drop going to waste.

The two lay together, hugging each other close and kissing, until Jack was fully spent inside her. They were reluctant to separate, but their stomachs growled, reminding them that it was time to break their fast.

Jack leaned back, still held inside of Lyra by her legs as his dick softened, “I guess we should eat something.”

She giggled, “But I’m already so full,” she teased, rubbing her stomach before relaxing her legs. As her lover pulled out slowly, they both quivered in pleasure, and then his cum began to leak out of her gaping pussy. She was attacked by two horny Pokemon who licked her clean. The third, Firebolt, used her tongue to clean off her trainer’s dick, immensely enjoying the mix of flavors. She received some very nice head pets for her efforts.

Once the trainers were clean, everyone finally started getting ready for the day. Both humans put on clean clothes and got out breakfast for their Pokemon before preparing their own. The sun was rapidly heating up the area so they eventually got moving, following the stream as it meandered north until they broke off to return to the path, having filled their water bottles from upstream of where they had bathed.

They walked in companionable silence, at least until some wild Pokemon decided to show up. Following their trainer’s commands, all of them got some much needed experience. Even a couple of trainers challenged Jack and all were defeated. Finally, at the end of the long day, they came up on the cave entrance.

Reading aloud, Jack examined the sign, “Dark Cave. Caution: Extremely dark inside… No shit… Recommended to have a Pokemon capable of using the move Flash if traveling through.”

Lyra rolled her eyes, “Or, y’know, a flashlight,” she said, pulling the device out of her bag and flicking it on. Jack laughed and followed her into the cave.

“Let’s see if we can find a Geodude so I have some super-effective moves for the first gym,” Jack said, hugging Lyra to him as the temperature cooled off rapidly once they entered the cave. They were still sweaty from the hike, but he had to admit it made Lyra smell better for some reason. He blamed Lugia for that.

“They’re pretty common around here,” she said, slipping a hand around his waist. Then they heard it, the sound of rocks clattering against walls and the screeching of Zubats. The group made their way carefully toward the sounds and found a Geodude chucking pebbles at a pair of the bat Pokemon as they harassed it. They weren’t able to do much damage but the hits would add up after a while.

Jack moved forward, “Harley, tackle the right one, Helena, scratch on the left! Firebolt, keep an eye out for any more.”

The three Pokemon immediately did their jobs, quickly taking out the attacking Zubats with a furious series of attacks. Once they were driven off, the Geodude turned and fell into a defensive stance, looking suspiciously at the gathered party.

“Hi. You looked like you needed help,” Jack said, holding his hands up to show he wasn’t holding anything.

Her voice was deep and smooth, “I did. Thank you, I guess,” she said, squinting into the flashlight, “What do you want?”

“Well, I’m going on the gym circuit and I could use something with your typing to take out the first gym and probably others.”

“So you want to catch me?” she asked, moving from a defensive posture to an incredulous one.

“My team can do it, but you’d make it easier,” he said honestly.

The Geodude looked thoughtful for a moment, “Well, it’ll stop Zubat from harassing me constantly and I can get stronger… Alright, fine. My name is Garnet.”

“Welcome to the team, Garnet,” Jack said, getting out a Pokeball and tossing it to the Geodude who caught it and then let herself get captured. He let her back out and she was swarmed by the other girls who chattered amongst themselves.

While the team was introducing each other, Jack moved over and gave Lyra another tight hug and deep kiss, grabbing her butt, “I know you have to go, but don’t stay gone long, okay?”

She smiled and blushed, “I won’t. Once I’m done with this mission, I’m going to catch up to you wherever you are and I’m not leaving. I don’t want to do the gym challenge myself, but I’ll be there to cheer you on.”

Jack smiled back and reluctantly let her go, “So, do I get to call you my girlfriend now?”

She looked thoughtful for a moment and then smirked, “I guess, as long as I can call you my boyfriend.”

Jack nodded, “Of course you can. I’ll see you soon, yeah?”

She nodded and then vanished into the darkness. He watched her go, savoring the way her ass bounced in the tight jean shorts she’d chosen until she was gone. Sighing, the trainer went back to the team and looked them over.

“Well, looks like everyone’s all introduced?”

“Yep, they filled me on the little quirks of the group too, ‘Master,’” Garnet said with a smirk on her rocky face. 

Jack just rolled his eyes and ran his hands down his face, “So what about you? Do I smell wonderful?”

“Geodudes don’t have much of a sense of smell, so, no.”

He nodded and they headed toward the light of the entrance, collectively groaning at the sudden blast of heat and humidity. Turning west, they made their way towards the gate house to Violet City and entered just as the sun was beginning to set. It was slightly bigger than Cherrygrove and had a much more ancient and subdued architectural feel. It was still incredibly easy to find the Pokemon center. Entering, Jack recalled everyone and submitted them for healing.

While he was waiting, he spotted someone by the PC who looked kind of familiar. From where he couldn’t remember but the man saw him and walked over.

“I see you recognize celebrity. I am, of course, Primo!”

‘ _ That’s where I know him from, _ ’ Jack thought, “What brings you to Violet City?”

“My brother and I are on tour of course! To promote our newest show. I have a gift for you, for being the first one to recognize myself!” the actor said, reaching into a bag and pulling out an egg, “Yes, this will help you! It will hatch into a wonderful Pokemon soon enough!”

Jack accepted the gift, “Th-thank you!”

Primo just smiled and walked off.

Safely securing the egg in his bag, Jack looked off after him, ‘ _ Guy’s weird, but, hey, he gave me an egg! _ ’

Once his team was healed, Jack checked into a room. They were slightly larger here than in Cherrygrove, for which Jack was thankful. He let out his, he decided, family, and then showed them the egg. They all looked at it in wonder and agreed to take turns keeping it warm, aside from Garnet who was worried she would crack it. They chatted and had a small dinner delivered. Once everyone was fed, Jack stripped down and went to shower, his girls taking the chance to bury their noses in his clothes.

Garnet sat off to the side and rolled her eyes until Harley threw a sock at her. Shrugging, she took a deep sniff of the item and got a vague smell of something that caused parts of her to tingle. It wasn’t as strong as it was for the others so she put the sock back and just watched.

When Jack exited the shower he just rolled his eyes at his horny harem and climbed into bed naked, “Alright, girls, get some sleep. We’ve got a big day tomorrow. First gym of the circuit and I want to get a little training in first so Garnet is up to speed,” he said, relaxing into his pillow.

Harley bounced onto the bed and curled up on his right side with Firebolt following and nuzzling in on his left. Helena nested into the sheets between his legs and Garnet chose to remain on the floor, being a rather uncomfortable cuddle companion. Once everyone was situated, he turned off the side-table lamp and let himself doze off, one arm wrapped around each of the two Pokemon he could reach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New party member Garnet is a Hardy nature Geodude and the egg is a Wooper egg. I went and looked up the secret code stuff for it and chose Wooper since I could use a decent water type, and it being Water/Ground will be handy against any Electric types I get surprised by.
> 
> BTW, Oran the Marill sounds exactly like Samuel L Jackson.
> 
> I hope y'all are okay with his relationship with Lyra, cause it's happening.
> 
> Need coffee to live: https://ko-fi.com/kesina


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buy me a coffee: https://ko-fi.com/kesina

“Again I find you here, son of man.”

Jack looked up from the water and turned to see Lugia sitting on the sand next to him, eyeing him curiously.

The boy smiled, “We have to stop meeting like this,” he joked.

“If I knew how you continued to appear here, I would tell you how to stop it. It is no bother. It does me good to speak with another being even a little. I see you’ve begun to accept my blessing.”

Jack blushed, “I… yes. I’m more open to the prospect of a sexual relationship with my partners. In fact I don’t think I’d be able to stop a couple of them.”

“The Sentret especially.”

“Yes, Harley especially… speaking of, I had a question. I had a dream the other night… In it, my team was strong, powerful. Lyra was with me and her and my entire team were heavily pregnant. I didn’t think humans could interbreed with Pokemon… is that part of your blessing?”

Lugia raised their equivalent of an eyebrow, “Fascinating… No, they can’t, not anymore. That was to be my gift to you after you had saved me from this tormented slumber and I had returned balance to the temperature around the region.”   
  
“Not anymore?”

“Have you wondered why most humans can speak with Pokemon, despite the differences in their species? How Pokemon are so intelligent despite being ‘animals’ most of the time? Tell me, Jack, do you know of the Great War?”

“Everyone does. No one knows why it was fought or who it was fought against though…”

“Because that information was … removed from Humanity. That information is not mine to reveal, nor is the reason why it was removed. I can only tell you that before then, much was different and humans and Pokemon lived as one, and had children. Often mostly human in appearance but with talents and affinities of their Pokemon parent. I thought to return humanity and Pokemon to that golden age, starting with you.”

“Is that why you need to awaken?”

Lugia nodded, “I cannot do something that big while I am diminished. I need to be awakened and return to my full strength. Other legendaries in other regions are doing the same thing. It is a time of great change.”

“Why me?”

“I see your heart, Jack. You have a strength in you. You’ve given your heart to so many already, and I predict many more will join you as time goes on. There will be challenges, a dark force already moves against you. We will speak again, child of man. I will see you on the beach,” Lugia said, leaning over to touch their forehead to Jack’s. Jack blacked out and started awake in his bed in the Pokemon center.

His movement startled his sleeping companions into their own wakefulness and they looked at him in concern.

“Sorry girls, just another dream. A little startling, but I’m fine,” he said, wiping the sweat off his forehead. He looked at this Pokegear and checked the time. He still had a few more hours to sleep before he needed to be up to check the gym and sign up for a slot. Shifting a bit, he and his bedmates dozed back off until his alarm woke them up.

A few hours later, Jack stared at his badge. He had expected a challenge, even having a rock type prepared, and while Garnet had taken a few hard hits from Helena’s aunt the battle had gone extremely smoothly. Falkner had complained that these were his father’s prized Pokemon, but given that Jack had no badges, he wasn’t able to challenge him at his full strength.

The curse of being the first gym a lot of trainers face, Jack supposed as he returned to the Pokemon center. It was mid-afternoon and he looked at the map on his Pokegear while the nurse tended to his girls.

“So, Falkner said Azalea next… that’s south of here and through… oh good, Union Cave,” he muttered to himself and sighed, “I’ll need to grab a flashlight, some emergency flares, and a lantern…”

“Sir? Who are you talking to?” the nurse asked, holding a tray of four balls out to him.

“Oh, sorry, just planning my next steps. Do you know if there’s a way to Azalea that doesn’t pass through Union Cave?” he asked, accepting the Pokeballs and releasing his little harem to mill about.

“Not that I know of without flying there, or teleporting I suppose,” she said, smiling a little, “If you have any badges it shouldn’t prove much of a challenge, though I would suggest you be wary of the hikers who like to camp there for battles.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” he said, returning the smile before he went over to the little cafe next door for an early dinner.

“So, where to next, boss?” Garnet asked, floating onto a seat when he finally got a table.

“Azalea. I  _ think _ the gym leader there is bug-typing, so I’m pretty sure that’s going to be Helena and Firebolt’s show.”

Firebolt pounced into Jack’s lap while the Pidgey settled onto his shoulder and nuzzled his cheek with her beak before speaking up, “Yeah, between the two of us, bugs will be no problem. As long as they aren’t weedles. I’m still not over that yet.”

Jack reached up to give Helena a little scritch, “That’s fine, FB can take the weedles.”

“They can’t poison me if they can’t touch me because they’re on fire!” the Cyndaquil said excitedly as the waiter finally showed up.

“Good afternoon, sir, celebrating a recent gym victory?”

“Guess it’s obvious, eh?”

The waiter smiled and nodded, “New trainers always have a certain look after receiving their first badge. I imagine your Geodude there did all the heavy lifting?”

“That she did,” Jack said, reaching over and giving her a heavy pat, “Do you server Pokemon food here as well?”

“Of course, sir. I can have meals prepared for each of your companions that I’m sure they’ll enjoy. What can I get for you?”

“How about the club sandwich with some curly fries and a chocolate shake?”

“Delightful! I’ll be back with some water and your shake in a few.”

Jack nodded and relaxed, one hand falling down onto Firebolt and petting her soft fur, “So according to my map, it’s going to take us at least a few days to get there. Luckily, two of those will probably be in the cave where it will be cool, provided we don’t actually get lost in there. I’ve got a map and a flashlight so unless we get turned around by a cave-in we should have no problems getting there.”

“And we might get more friends along the way,” Harley said, wiggling her eyebrows.

“As if I didn’t have enough trouble keeping up with you three, I-” he was interrupted by his phone ringing. He looked at the caller ID and picked up, “Professor, what can I do for you?”

“Jack! Congratulations on your first gym victory!” Elm said through the phone.

“Thanks, but I’m sure you didn’t call just for that?”

“Can’t put anything past you, dear boy. No, I have another favor to ask of you. The egg you gave us is very unique and while we could hatch it here, it would take a long time. The best way to hatch an egg is to have it be around other Pokemon with an active trainer.”

“The more the merrier. I got an egg from that guy Primo yesterday.”

“Oh? Well, I’m sure two won’t change much. They do count toward your team limit though… so you’ll only be able to have four active Pokemon with you and the eggs.”

“Hmmm… I’ll figure that out before we set out to Azalea. Do I need to come back to pick it up?”

“No, no, of course not. One of my assistants should be waiting in or near the Pokemart for you tomorrow morning before you leave. Pick it up from him and then keep me apprised of the eggs status.”

“Okay, will do,” Jack said, noticing the waiter coming back with his sandwich and meals for his team, “I gotta go, Prof. Dinner’s coming.”

“Oh! I’ll let you go then, enjoy your dinner, and congratulations again!” he said before hanging up. Jack put his phone back in his pocket, thanked the waiter, and everyone tucked in. After they’d eaten, paid (with a significant discount once he showed his badge and they verified his win that day), and returned to the center and their room, Jack flopped on the bed.

He was quickly joined by most of his little harem, Harley grabbing the egg he had already acquired first and nesting up with it near the foot of the bed. Garnet continued to be distant.

“What’s wrong, G?” he asked the Geodude.

She looked confused before pointing to herself, “Me? Nothing, really. I had a lot of fun today.”

“If you’re sure… Anyway, Elm has another egg for us to babysit.”

“The one we got from Mr. Pokemon?” Firebolt asked, looking up.

“Yeah. Which means I’m only going to be able to have the four of you until they hatch since they count toward the limit of six. Doesn’t mean I won’t try to catch more fighters, it just means I may be swapping you girls around a little.”

The four Pokemon looked around at each other, then nodded, “We understand.”

“I probably won’t make any changes without talking it over with you, or until the eggs hatch. I’ll probably be sending them back to Elm since newborns aren’t the best at battling and if we get into a pinch I don’t want to put them in danger.”

They all nodded in agreement.

Jack stretched and then sat up, “So, we have a few hours until it’s dark and I’m still all amped up from that win, what do you girls want to do?”

Harley was the first to grin, then look at Firebolt. The Cyndaquil in turn looked at Helena and then Garnet. The Geodude just rolled her eyes and shook her head with a smile, which was more like rotating herself slightly back and forth.

Jack realized what he was in for and sighed, then stood up and shucked off his clothes, “Fine, we can have some fun, but be quiet, remember?”

The three girls on his bed nodded, and then pounced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter this time. Sorry I didn't describe the battles but sprout tower and the first gym were so easy it wasn't worth it. The battle with Falkner was literally Rock Polish, Rock Polish, Rock Throw to KO the Pidgey, then three to KO the Pidgeotto. Garnet took some hits but nothing dangerous. Hopefully something interesting happens on the journey to Azalea or in the stuff that happens there.
> 
> I also left out the whole rival being bitched out by the Elder thing cause I couldn't really fit it. He'll have more of a role later. Anyway, hope you enjoyed, buy me a coffee: https://ko-fi.com/kesina


	8. Chapter 8

Jack sighed as he stepped out of the Pokemart into the sun. He squinted against it and shuffled the egg he had been given by the lab assistant in his hands before heading toward a bench to let everyone back out of their pokeballs to see the new charge. He was nearly there when he almost ran into a woman.

She wore a kimono, loosely wrapped around her body in a way to entice the eye. Her face was fully made up like a geisha, and her silky black hair was done up in an elaborate bun with plenty of jewelry. She wore a tiara that mimicked the forehead ring of an Umbreon. He blinked at her, but her eyes were locked on the egg.

“Can I… help you?” he asked tentatively.

She blinked and looked up into his eyes. Hers were deep brown, and seemed to swirl with something deeper, “This egg. It contains something very special… I can see you have been blessed as well, Jack,” she said, moving closer until he could feel her breath. She placed a hand on his chest, then traced it down his stomach and slipped it into his pants to grip his cock, “Very blessed. Find me and my sisters in Ecutreak,” she said before pulling her hand out, kissing him deeply, and vanishing off in the direction of the aforementioned city.

Jack didn’t even register that she’d left at first, too stunned by her forward behavior. He shook himself out of his reverie, a bit nervous that someone would notice his sudden half-chub, so he made it to a bench and brought out his little harem.

They all clustered around the new egg and he set it into the egg incubator in his bag while they watched, “So, yeah, we get to babysit two eggs… Which means I’m limited to you four until they hatch and we figure out what to do with them. I can catch others, but they’d be stuck in the box for a while.”

Garnet looked at him and shrugged, “I mean, I don’t mind being benched. I’m not at all interested in the stuff you guys got going on and I’m not going to be any use for the next couple of gyms.”

Jack looked at her and raised an eyebrow, “If you’re sure. I never understood why it’s called a box when it’s a very nice field near a pokemon daycare.”

“Probably because the interface looks like a box,” postulated Firebolt.

Jack shrugged, “Okay, Garnet, if you want, I can bench you.”

She nodded, “Please, but call me back out if you need me, boss.”

Jack gave her a heavy pat and smiled, “We’ll stop at the center before we head south.”

A while later, the small group found themselves on Route 32, heading south when Jack was tackled by a pile of wool and fluff. The Pokemon was swiftly pushed off the trainer by Harley and Firebolt who squared off against it.

“Easy there, that’s our trainer you’re assaulting,” Harley said, swaying back and forth on her tail while Firebolt just growled next to her.

Their opponent smirked and sat down, “Oh, no, dears. I wasn’t assaulting him, unless he’s into that,” the Mareep said, “I caught a whiff of something very interesting on the wind and what do I find but a strong, virile trainer.”

Jack sat up and blushed, “So you want to…”

“Ride your cock like a bucking Tauros until you stuff me full of cum? Yes. I want your cock in every hole you’re willing to put it!” she said shamelessly, “My name’s Janine by the way. I’ll fight as part of your team if you want me to, as well.”

Jack was just shocked at how shameless Janine was. He had thought Harley was as shameless as you could get, but then here was this Mareep. It didn’t help that he was thinking about how nice her wool would be to cuddle, and that her talk had given him a stirring in his pants, “Um… What do you think, girls?”

Harley grinned back at him, “I like her.”

Firebolt glared at her a little, “I’m fine, as long as she remembers that I’m the one that gets to ride your dick first between us.”

Helena just shrugged from her perch atop Jack’s head, “Electric type could be handy.”

Janine moved over to Firebolt, “Don’t worry, dear. You can have first shot. I’m surprised you haven’t been fucking him yet.”

“We’re too small…” Firebolt said, puffing flames out of her back in displeasure.

Janine looked confused, then at Harley who nodded, then back at Firebolt before speaking up, “That’s… nonsense. Pokemon are very, _very_ stretchy. If you really wanted to you could probably fit a fully grown Rapidash inside you, sweetheart,” she said, nosing at the smaller mole.

Jack blinked, “You’re… you’re kidding, right?”

Janine shook her head and trotted closer to Jack, giving him what could best be described as bedroom eyes, “Your little girls here could have been riding your cock already, which means I wouldn’t have to wait my turn.”

Firebolt hopped onto Jack’s chest pushing him down into the grass, “If what she says is true, you’re popping my cherry as soon as we set up camp tonight.”

Jack laughed, “Yes ma’am. Alright, Janine. You want some of me, you might end up facing the elite four,” he said, holding out a pokeball.

She looked at the ball and smiled, “Long as I get to find out if you taste as good as you smell, big boy,” she said before tapping a hoof on the orb and allowing herself to be engulfed in red light.

She popped back out a few moments later when Jack released her and gave her a pat on the head, finding her wool to be much softer than he’d expected. She made soft happy noises at the attention, “Keep doing that, big boy, and we might have to stop sooner rather than later.”

Jack laughed again, “Point taken. Okay, ladies, let’s get moving. I’d like to hit Union Cave by dusk.”

The group set off and made good time despite the heat and strong sun that threatened to bake them alive. Jack was sweating heavily when they came upon a woman who looked just as miserable as he did. She looked him over and grinned, “Hey! How about a Pokemon battle to get our minds off this heat, eh?”

Jack shrugged, “Can’t refuse, can I? Janine, let’s see what you can do!”

The Mareep bounded out in front and gave a call, waiting for her opponent. The woman let out a female Nidoran and the two Pokemon squared off. Jack quickly consulted his Pokedex, frowning when he saw that his girl only knew Tackle and Growl, “Tackle!” he shouted.

“Try and dodge and tackle right back,” his opponent said. The two Pokemon traded blows for a few moments before the Nidoran slumped to the ground unconscious.

Grumbling, Jack’s opponent recalled the fainted pokemon and sent out her next, “Go, Gulps!” she said, revealing a Weepinbell.

Jack grinned, “Janine, come back. FIrebolt, you’re up!”

The woman sighed and squatted down, “Just… make it quick. Gulps, use Vine whip.”

“FB, use Ember.”

The Cyndaquil took a deep breath, the flames on its back flaring and exhaled just before the vines smacked into her hide. The flames raced up the vines and the Weepinbell shrieked, trying to put itself out and succeeding, but then hiding behind its trainer.

“You tried, Gulps, I’ll get you to the center,” she said, calling it back.

“Still, that was a good fight, my name’s Jack,” he said, offering his hand.

She took it and pulled herself up, “I’m Liz… Say, you’re heading south, right? Can I walk with you, just as far as the center? I can’t defend myself anymore.”

Jack nodded, “Sure, There’s a center on this route?”

“Yeah, just before you get to Union Cave. The league figured it would be a good spot since this route is kinda long and then you have the cave and a whole other route before you get to Azalea.”

The pair began the walk, surrounded by Jack’s team for protection. Liz began to get closer and closer to Jack as they walked, a blush creeping over her features as she too began to be affected by his musk. That they were both sweaty didn’t bother her as she got right up next to him and grabbed his hand, “J-just to be safe, so we don’t get separated!” she said.

Jack just raised an eyebrow and silently cursed and thanked Lugia for this. Liz was kind of cute. She was wearing a green outfit and short-shorts but her body was well developed and tan. Her boobs were bigger than Lyra’s but that wasn’t a major concern for Jack. She was cute and she was obviously getting turned on. He slipped his hand out of hers and moved it to her butt, pulling her against him.

She didn’t object and actually clung to him, breathing deeply and blushing, “You smell… really good, Jack.”

He could feel himself getting hard as he pondered. He knew Lyra was okay with him having a sexual relationship with his Pokemon but he wasn’t sure if that extended to other humans. He decided to ask as soon as he could, “Hey, Liz, it’s getting on to lunch, want to stop to eat?” he asked.

She blinked a bit, coming out of a daze, “Huh? Oh, sure, I’m kinda hungry. There’s a clearing with a stream just over this way,” she said, leading him into the bushes.

The pair entered the clearing and Jack nodded in approval, “Nice spot,” he said, dropping his bag gently on the soft grass before sitting next to it and pulling out his Pokegear to text Lyra. Liz sat near him but not next to him and began to rummage in her bag, eventually pulling out some trail mix and a sandwich. Jack pulled out a random MRE and set up the flameless ration heater while waiting for a response. His Pokegear vibrated as he started mixing up his electrolyte beverage base, so he took a look and smiled when he saw a thumbs up. He spread out, shifting so his shorts showed off his bulge clearly along with the fact that he was half-hard already.

Liz almost choked on her sandwich when she looked over, the blush returning to her cheeks. She coughed a few times and took a big swallow of water.

“You okay, Liz?”

“Y-yeah… I’m fine…” she said, not taking her eyes off of his package.

He popped a few combos in his mouth and crunched them while petting Firebolt and making sure everyone was eating their pokesnacks, “Do you see something you like?”

Liz nodded vigorously and Firebolt stifled a giggle next to him.

Jack leaned forward a bit, “I don’t have any condoms, and we’ve been out in the sun all day.”

She sputtered a bit, then took a deep breath, “I, um.. I don’t…”

“If you don’t want to do anything, that’s fine, we don’t have to, but you seem really turned on.”

“I am. I don’t usually get this way. Can… can I see it?” she asked shyly.

Jack stood up and moved over in front of her. His food would keep for now. Once he got close, he made sure his package was close to her face, straddling her sitting form. He grabbed her head and gently pulled her closer. She reached up and slowly undid his belt, then the button and took a deep breath. Her head swam with his scent as she slowly tugged down his zipper.

Her hands moved on their own and pulled his shorts and boxers down, his erection bumping into her nose and filling her head with the heady odor of virile cock. She inhaled deeply and looked up at him with glazed eyes, grabbing his cock and aiming it at her mouth. Liz opened her mouth and throated his cock, burying her nose in his unruly pubes and swallowing around his thick meat. Her entire world was his smell, the sweaty, salty taste of his prick and the tickle of his pubes on her nose. She pulled back to the tip and began to slowly deep throat his cock as her hands slid into her own shorts and played with her pussy.

Jack moaned, her mouth and throat skilled in a way he hadn’t expected. Her tongue swirled around the head of his cock and her vocalizations added a subtle vibration. She slurped messily on his length before burning her face in his pubes again. He was drooling pre constantly now and she moaned just from the taste.

Her own fingers were hard at work, stroking her clit and fingering her soaking pussy. Her panties and shorts would be a mess but it felt so good she just didn’t care. Jack’s hands stroked through her hair and began to coax her into a rhythm. Eventually she just gave in and let him fuck her face as hard as he wanted.

Jack, for his part, lost himself in the pleasant pleasure her mouth was giving and rapidly built to an orgasm, forcing himself in to the hilt before spilling his seed down her throat. He filled her stomach full and then pulled out, a last few spurts landing on her tongue and face. Panting he took a few steps back and looked over his handiwork. He’d made an absolute mess of his companion. His cum was all over her face, in her hair, and dripping from her chin onto her shirt. He was shocked by the amount he’d painted on her after how much he’d cum down her throat.

Liz was in a stupor. His cum tasted so good and felt so warm. She brought a hand up from her pussy to start gathering it off of her face and feeding it into her mouth just to taste more of it. She looked at her hand, covered in spunk and giggled drunkenly, “Man, if this got inside me, I’d be pregnant for sure!” she said, feeling her pussy twinge at the prospect. Did she _want_ that? She kind of did. Something about this guy made her want it.

She looked up at him as he finished catching his breath, a little drop of cum dangling from the tip of his cock which was slurped up by a suddenly appearing Cyndaquil. He shivered at the contact, then leaned down to help Liz to her feet.

“Come on, let’s get you cleaned up, then we can finish lunch,” Jack said with a smile and helped her to the stream.

She knelt by the stream and finished eating the cum off her face before trying to wash herself as best she could, “I think I’m full anyway,” she said with a giggle.

Jack laughed and helped as best he could, then looked over her clothes, “You’re a mess, do you have a spare outfit? Or I can try to wash these… but you’re covered in my cum and it looks like you wet yourself…”

Liz blushed, “I came like four times. But, yeah, I have a spare outfit in my bag, get it while I rinse my hair and strip would you?”

Jack nodded and turned back to get her bag, then took the opportunity to take a leak on a nearby tree before returning. When he got back, she was standing there, wet hair trailing down her shoulders, sports-bra showing off her erect nipples, and her clean-shaven pussy on display. She blushed and smiled, hands clenched so she wouldn’t cover herself.

Jack set her bag down nearby and stretched, “You’re very sexy,” he said with a smile.

“Thanks,” she said, looking down and watching his prick rise to attention, “Jeeze, hard again already?”

Jack shrugged, “I said you were sexy.”

She stepped over to him and put her hands on his cock, stroking it lightly, “I would love to feel this inside, pumping me full of your cum, but neither of us have a condom and I’m not ready to be a mom.”

He nodded, “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

She smiled and stepped back, “Well I’m definitely getting your number so we can hook up later, if you want to.”

Jack agreed, and the two dressed and continued on toward the Pokemon center near Union Cave after finishing their lunch. They healed their teams and parted ways after exchanging numbers. Liz was going to head back towards Violet City.

Jack decided to get into the caves before calling it a night. Making sure his flashlight had fresh batteries, he entered the cave with his team next to him. Firebolt’s back flames provided a soft glow in contrast to the sharp beam of light and would be welcome when they camped for the night.

Only a few feet into the cave, the temperature dropped considerably and Jack sighed in pleasure at the cool, moist air that flowed through the cave.

The cave was well traveled by trainers and it was not difficult to follow the markings and signs toward the opposite ends. There were several turn-offs but they were blocked off. Finding a small spring, he tested the water with his kit and finding it potable, if a bit heavy in minerals, he decided to camp there for the night. Admittedly, it was hard to tell what time of day it was deep in a cave, but his Pokegear said it was nearing ten pm so he set an alarm for the morning and broke out the tent. As he finished setting up and sat down to dole out food to his team and himself, he noticed that Firebolt was especially antsy.

Settling down near the tent, he looked at his starter and beckoned her closer. She tentatively hopped into his lap and looked up at him. He reached down and rested a hand on her head before speaking up, “You okay?”

She nodded, “Just antsy to be with you.”

“I know, sweetie. I’d say tonight but if we do it here in the cave in this narrow tunnel someone might stumble on us.”

“Yeah, I know… I’ve just been so horny since she mentioned it… and you getting that blowjob earlier didn’t help.”

Jack looked around, the rest of his team had settled down to keep watch in various locations around the little side-cave they were in. He leaned in close and whispered, “Well if you can keep quiet, I can see how tasty you are.”

Firebolt shivered in his lap and nodded. Jack smiled at her and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead, “Go finish dinner and then join me in the tent.”

The Cyndaquil nodded and hopped off his lap to finish eating. She was done in record time and the whole team moved into the tent for the night. Jack stripped down and lay on his bedroll, bringing everyone close to cuddle in the coolness of the cave. He picked up Firebolt and gave her a little kiss before sitting her on his face.

He could feel a little wetness on his chin so he shifted her up a bit and felt the heat of her slit on his lips. Her smell filled his nose and took a tentative lick. It was an interesting flavor, feminine with a hint of cinnamon. Digging his tongue in deeper he thought that it was apropos. He slurped up into her tight tunnel and stroked in and out.

Firebolt quivered as her trainer’s tongue began to assault her pussy. She’d played with it a little and cleaned herself often for far longer than necessary but this was totally new. His tongue was so big! It reached deeper than anything before it and he kept slipping it out to flick at her tiny clitoris. She did her best to stay quiet but couldn’t help letting out soft gasps. Her juices flowed freely as her paws reflexively kneaded her trainer’s forehead, the flames on her back flaring irregularly.

Jack savored the taste of his lover, digging his tongue in deep and massaging her walls as best he could with his unpracticed tongue. He was discovering that, human or pokemon, eating pussy was his favorite activity and he couldn’t wait to find out what the rest of his team tasted like. He felt Firebolt’s pussy clench around his tongue as she shivered and he gripped her small body to prevent her from falling off as she squeaked through an orgasm. He coaxed her down from the peak and then pulled her off of his face, smiling at her.

She looked at him and gave him a lick on the chin, “That was great…”

Around her the others cheered softly at the show, which made the Cyndaquil blush. She turned around and saw Jack’s erection sticking up out of his groin, Harley’s tail curled around it and slowly stroking up and down. Rolling her eyes at the horny Sentret, she slipped off Jack’s chest and buried her embarrassed face in the trainer’s armpit.

Jack giggled and wrapped his arm around her awkwardly, using the other to pet Harley as she slowly stroked him. Janine maneuvered herself to be his pillow and the group relaxed into a quiet setting, the only sounds their breathing and the soft rustle of fur on dick. Harley kept up her work until she was rewarded with a belly full of her trainer’s spunk, which she was forced to share with Helena simply because there was so much of it. After a while, they all dozed off for the night, wondering what the next day would hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took a while. Not a lot interesting happened until after Union Cave. Hopefully the action next chapter will make up for the delay for this one.
> 
> Also, I'm opening for writing commissions. Comment if you're interested.
> 
> Or support my work by buying me a coffee: https://ko-fi.com/kesina


End file.
